shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Soseki
Do not edit other user's pages without persmission. This is your final warning. Thank you. Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the White Scarf Pirates page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Warning. Hey Luis. One Piece is not now nor will it ever be an ecchi kind of manga/anime. So please keep the rude images on other sites. We allow a certain level of perverse on images. But your's are plainly too much. There are younger users on this site and we'd appreciate it if you can avoid uploading these images. If you refuse to do so I will be forced to take further action. 1NF3RNO ' talk 17:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Gallery or Galery Hi Luis, Just to let you know, Gallery has two L's in. So if you could renamed and fix the pages you've been making that only have one L in then it would be appreciated. It would save the Clean Up Committee a lot of work. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 16:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Bounty Reasons As you've noticed, I've begun cracking down on some of your characters' bounties, due to the reasons you've provided thus far. This isn't because I'm targeting you or anything, but rather, because it's my job to do this, and I plan to do it to the best of my abilities. Considering how many characters you've made, whom have bounties due to simply being affiliated with a pirate crew, I thought this would save us both a lot of time if I came directly to you and addressed this here. As I've said on Maya's page, and even on Line Kami's, bounties aren't that easily given out. So if you could please give more logical reasons as to why your characters have bounties, it'd be much appreciated. If you're ever in doubt, remember this: bounties are handed out whenever someone commits a serious, important crime against the World Government, Marines or any organization associated with them. Things such as declaring war against the government, defacing the effectiveness of the government or their law enforcement, like the Marines, through defeating powerful criminals the Marines have not beaten yet, or simply committing large crimes, like mass murder, rebelling against the government's authority, or engaging in slavery (unless you're a Tenryubito/World Noble) will typically get you a bounty. And of course, the size of the bounty must fit how big or small the crime is. Large crimes, like declaring war on the government seem to hand out large bounties, ranging around 200,000,000, in the case of Luffy. Small crimes, like making the Marines look bad, tend to result in small bounties. Again, in Luffy's case, that gave him a 30,000,000 bounty; though of course, he was only in East Blue, considered to be "the weakest of the four blues," due to how small the bounties for criminals are over there. If this were in North, West, or South Blue, perhaps the bounty would be something like 50,000,000 or so. Anyway, I digress. Point is, if you could please give your characters a better reason for receiving their bounties, those of us on the the Uber Committee would really appreciate it. Thank you for your time. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Secondary Warning - Plagiarism. Yo, Beaurocrat Ferno here. This is a second and almost final warning to your behaviour of creating, editing and uploading characters/images. The first warning being for uploading images of a sexual nature onto a site designed purely for the enjoyment of an anime and all things towards it that houses a community of all ages down to 13. With no Wikia tolerating images of the sexual content. And this wikia explicitly not tolerating the concept of using Rape in a storyline. It is and never will be anywhere onto the One Piece Vibe. Enough of that, that is the reasoning for your first warning. Normally you would've been immediately banned for that. But we are trying to help users behave and give them a chance to stay where they can have fun. So we give a total of 3 Warnings before banning completely from this wikia. The reasoning for this secondary warning is blatant plagiarism. Not only from other anime/manga's wikia. But from users from this very own site as well. Including myself! This is a wikia for inspirational creativity. Unique originality and over all people of a fun nature who do not need to copy someone elses great work in order to have good characters. To stay on this wikia you need to make your own work from the brain and heart. Not strip it from other shows and users and claim it as your own. If you do not comply with said request. You will be booted from this wikia and your work deleted. If you do not like our rules and how we run things. You are free to jump ship. You have a Single Week to comply. Regards, '1NF3RNO ' talk 18:28, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Evidence Provide me with the page you claim has not been copied and is made from scratch. And I will provide you with the evidence given to me for it's deletion. '1NF3RNO ' talk 18:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but your "Word" Is not valid proof of this Luis. '1NF3RNO ' talk 19:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC) It's not that your word means nothing to me. It's that I do not know you personally or at all to take your word over users that I know much better and are closer to. The evidence is against you and your word isn't enough to prove it wrong. '1NF3RNO ' talk 19:20, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Are we really going round in circles? We're back at the same point I put you in. AS I SAID. Give me the pages name and I will provide you with the proof. '1NF3RNO ' talk 19:59, December 29, 2013 (UTC) The Cross Cross no Mi was not deleted as a result of plagarism, but as stated in the comments of the page because it's powers did not make sense, and broke rules relating to devil fruit. You were given well over a week to fix this from the time the comments were made. As they were not, the page was deleted as was warned. The second delete happened without warning due to it being an identical recreation of the page before it was deleted the first time, which is again unaceptable. Deleted pages should never be recreated without significant changes in order to resolve the problems they were deleted for. Ideally, they should not be recreated without fully understanding all the rules to ensure that they do not break any on the second attempt. Please keep this in mind in future. ^ Leave a signature. As I said. Page name. '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:41, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Cross Cross no Mi is basically the main character of D.Gray mans powers but brought onto the one piece wikia and adapted ever so slightly to be one piecish. But it won't work well. '1NF3RNO ''' talk 22:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Pages You had several pages which were two copies of the same thing e.g. Serina/Gallery and Serina/Galery. I have been removing the duplicate pages so that you don't have multiple copies of the same thing. It's just a standard cleaning up processes. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 23:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Its fine with me, but I think admin's would tell you to change it. Djoletz Plagarism - Final Warning The Devil Fruit page you have created Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon is entirely plagarised from Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon, a Devil Fruit created by a user other than yourself. As such it has been deleted. As this is not the first case of plagarism you have been accused of your other works will be reviewed in detail (looking at the other wikis about OP fanon). If any other of your pages have been stolen in this manner you will recieve a ban preventing you from ever editing on this wiki again and all works you have created will be deleted. Plagarism is both distastful and pathetic. If you wish to remain an active member of this community I suggest you cease all theft of other people's work and focus on creating your own. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 03:42, January 17, 2014 (UTC) '''YOU WILL RECIEVE NO MORE WARNINGS!!!!! Blocked Having taken into account the plagarism in the page Aincard as well as the multiple other offences on this account, about which the user has been warned. Access from this account to edit and log in has now been blocked. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 05:15, January 17, 2014 (UTC)